


风去云不回5+6

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回5+6

　　

　　冷锋没怕过什么，也没什么喜欢的，要说他喜欢的，大概就是龙小云…不，这是他的爱人，不是喜欢的，或者是说，战狼，他喜欢战狼这个团体，冷锋侧卧在床上，手里无聊的揪着喊大熊替他带的那些毛线团子玩，门突然打开来，他听见一声微乎其微的小喘音，冷锋坐起身，他到老爹这地方已经差不多两个月了，甚至都已经把老爹给他的平板上的游戏尽数玩通关了，他也并不清楚龙小云那边的情况，冷锋的手维护似的捂着肚子，老爹和老猫同时走了进来，冷锋的表情没什么反应，眼睛里也没什么表示，然后冷锋感觉到，有什么在蹭他的脚。

　　他低下头看，是一头软乎乎的幼狼，看上去也不过才断奶的样子，可怜巴巴的张着还没长齐尖牙的嘴去咬冷锋的脚踝，可惜被脚环磕了牙，被怼的摔到地上，两只毛茸茸的前爪无处安放突然的举起捂住了眼睛。

　　狼崽：QAQ好丢人

　　冷锋憋笑，抱起才断奶的奶狼，揪了揪耳朵，毫不掩饰喜爱之情，老猫静静看着，递给冷锋一个袋子，里面基本上是狗粮一类的东西，冷锋瞧了一眼，有些嫌弃的皱了皱眉，把袋子往老猫那边踹了踹，老猫梗了一下，完全不像当初国境线边上那样的嚣张了。

　　“不喂它吗？”

　　“是他，不喂狗粮，给他吃生肉。”

　　反正也不能久待我这儿…我迟早会走。

　　冷锋蹭了蹭奶狼的额头，手挠着小狼崽的下颚让狼崽直视着自己，他想着脑子里为数不多有关狼的神话故事，突然手上使劲掐着小狼的嘴。

　　“叫芬里厄吧？北欧神话里，诡计之神洛基的儿子。”

　　狼崽嗷呜嗷呜的叫着像是在迎合冷锋说的话，漂亮的翠绿色眼睛还不像成年狼那样显得幽绿可怖，灰黑色的皮毛干净整洁一丝不苟，冷锋又挠了挠小狼，看了一眼老猫。

　　“谢谢。”

　　老猫愣了一下，发觉冷锋是在和他说话，颇有些苦涩的笑了起来。

　　“不用谢，之后会叫大熊他们每天给你送喂狼的生肉的。”

　　“他叫芬里厄。”

　　冷锋纠正。

　　“好…芬里厄。”

　　龙小云坐在船头，嘴里叼着根草，风吹起海浪拍打在船身上，她守着一批货，今天还要去给那个叫钱必达的，认识冷锋的老板去送货，她掏出冷锋的记账本，上面还多记了几笔，华资工厂总是直接从她这里进货，不过第一次去的时候，叫卓亦凡的那个小alpha却是咄咄逼人的问她冷锋在哪，龙小云看得出来卓亦凡喜欢自家的omega，也没气恼，只是似笑非笑放出她和冷锋融合在一起的信息素，然后冷着脸指挥卡车司机帮忙搬货，然后就看见那个叫卓亦凡的小alpha气的满脸通红。

　　旁边还站了个叫何建国的，年纪挺老看上去是老兵的模样，龙小云也就看了一眼，也没多管，那老alpha却是比她想的更关心冷锋，一上来就问他俩啥关系。

　　龙小云想到这儿弯起嘴角，把本子翻到最后一页，那页面上密密麻麻的写着龙小云一人的名字，页面角落还写着一行字。

　　“你没回来。”

　　“我回来了。”

　　角落的那行字边上补着这样一行字，龙小云亲吻冷锋的字迹，像是在亲吻冷锋。

　　“我是冷锋的谁？我当然是冷锋的丈夫，冷锋的alpha。”

　　龙小云当时斜瞥老兵一眼，语气嚣张又欠扁，何建国愣了一下，笑着递给龙小云一杯啤酒，龙小云婉拒了没有接受，货车司机卸完送到华资工厂的货，龙小云翻身上车拎着粘着母亲有些不愿意走的Tundu一起上了车。

　　“干妈！给你看个好东西，能让你夜里不再寂寞哦！”

　　Tundu神神秘秘的从自己的箱子里掏出几张碟片，封面的女郎靓丽又美艳，却是个beta，龙小云看了一眼Tundu，嘴角勾起扬了扬下颚。

　　“给你就便宜的哦！我跟你说哦，干爹超不识趣的，我给他他不仅不要还要丢掉的！”

　　龙小云嗤笑一声，抽过Tundu手上的碟片，随手丢到一旁的垃圾桶里，Tundu一脸震惊和不可置信，看着自己又一次被丢掉的碟片，他恨不得要哭出来。

　　“你干爹脸皮薄，不过卖这玩意儿不好，换我我也丢，小小年纪学着点好的。”

　　Tundu哭丧着脸，委屈极了。

　　龙小云坐在船头想的开心，突然的船上响起警报，龙小云立刻警惕了起来，她走到一边直接拿起高压水枪，无比熟练的打开水枪对准海盗船。

　　“呲——”

　　海盗船上的海盗甚至还没来得及表现一下自己，就纷纷落海，悲惨极了，但是龙小云知道她只击落了一艘海盗船，她接过一旁的货车司机递过来的枪，对准一边几个海盗的腿部来了几梭子，船还能动，但是海盗倒在船上却是一副虚弱样子了，龙小云又一次的拿起高压水枪，几个好不容易爬上同伙船的海盗立刻支使着同伙快走不敢再惹火龙小云了。

　　“冷可没您这么简单粗暴，他喜欢直接跳下船去掀翻船，然后来一场激烈的水下搏斗，并且次次都赢，非常厉害。”

　　“他爱表现嘛，我也爱看他表现完赢了的样子，不过我自己喜欢简单一点的解决方式的。”

　　船离岸已经很近了，隐约还能看见Tundu在哪等着，Tundu高高跳起让龙小云注意到自己，龙小云回了一个大拇指表示她知道了，Tundu笑嘻嘻的先去把车开到了岸边，然后接到了随船的龙小云和货车司机。

　　“干妈！昨天干爹来信了！”

　　龙小云接过Tundu手上的信封，她拆开来看，里面却只有几张照片，雅典娜和冷锋一起散步、玩游戏的照片，从新到旧一张张的，每一张都依稀可见青年的腹部的变化，龙小云捏紧了照片，然后翻到了最后一张。

　　最后一张的青年一脸惊喜的抱着灰黑色的狼崽，腹部隆起看上去已经有些显怀了，狼崽正伸着舌头舔他的脸，而冷锋也一副很惊喜很开心的模样。

　　末尾有一行字。

　　“我一切安好，等我回家。”

　　结尾签名是冷锋，但是字体却更像是印刷体，龙小云抚摸着照片上冷锋的脸，低下头去亲吻照片，Tundu在一旁看的不解，货车司机摸了摸Tundu的脑袋。

　　“中国人的爱向来内敛又深沉，但是这就是他们的表现方式…就像冷和龙。”

　　Tundu似懂非懂，暗暗关牢了箱子坚决不能让龙小云看见他这次进的“货”。

　　

　　冷锋安静的在老爹这里呆了五个月，五个月的时间让他变得柔软且，胖。

　　是的。冷锋。胖了。

　　不止是腹部，还有脸，五个月的肚子里揣着的孩子似乎是时时需要进食，而中国人冷锋，开始怀念他的麻辣烫火锅串串香……老爹和老猫也就只能竭力的去满足冷锋的想法，孕夫捧着肚子，雅典娜和大熊坐在他身边心满意足的陪着他吃串儿。

　　然而最近老爹和老猫似乎忙了起来，问雅典娜和大熊，她们也只回应是反叛军的事情，冷锋怀里抱着芬里厄，它举起爪子去扒拉桌上盘里的生肉，一个月的时间小狼崽长大了不少，有时候还会在老猫喊冷锋小狼崽的时候甩着尾巴扑过去，然后又发现老猫不是喊他于是回到冷锋的jio边一屁股坐下。

　　冷锋捏着芬里厄的爪子挪下去，夹起一片生肉送进芬里厄的嘴里，芬里厄咬住肉片一段，非常贴心的没有咬到筷子，它仰起头，非常有气势的嗷呜——了起来。

　　然后被大熊狠狠锤了一下。

　　蟑螂和幽灵试探一样的探出头，看着雅典娜和大熊冷锋吃火锅的现场，无比羡慕，冷锋看了一眼，招了招手，芬里厄溜溜哒哒的又去叼了碗筷放到桌子上，蟑螂和幽灵俩人站着四角桌面对芬里厄的那一面，灰黑色的狼咧开嘴像是想笑，却吓得幽灵一惊。

　　“那那那、那是真狼！？”

　　雅典娜伸手随意揉搓一把小狼崽的脑壳 把那头柔顺的毛搓乱，芬里厄闭着眼睛毫无反应，一副入定的样子。

　　“嗯哪，真的不能再真了哦。”

　　芬里厄老神在在的抖了抖耳朵，又张开嘴，雅典娜非常能看眼色的投喂了一块牛肉，芬里厄满意的嚼了嚼，趴在地上打了个滚，就跑到床边的小窝里睡觉了。

　　冷锋和雅典娜同时嘲笑芬里厄吃完就睡一定会胖，芬里厄毫不在乎，耷拉着眼皮瞥了冷锋一眼吐了下舌头，看着非常想被下锅的样子。

　　冷锋夹了一片肉丢到狼窝里芬里厄跃起咬住肉片然后继续窝着睡觉，他咂咂嘴又跟着几个人一起继续吃着火锅，特种兵没什么不能吃的，几个雇佣兵耶没什么忌口，所以那么一桌很快就被解决了个干净，冷锋被雅典娜拽着去活动说是让孩子以后长高点，一个漂亮的beta，拽着一个胖了很多的男omega，边上跟着两个男beta和一个男alpha在可行动范围内兜圈子。

　　然后冷锋看见老爹和老猫正气恼的争辩着什么，老猫愤怒的把帽子摔到地上，他隐约听见自己的名字，还听见意大利西班牙之类的什么，他有些困惑，老爹叉着腰说什么不能让他离开视线范围之类的话，冷锋站着雅典娜边上，雅典娜有点担心的拽了拽冷锋的衣角，老爹却看见了他。

　　“冷，你怎么出来了，要好好休息啊。”

　　老爹下意识的握住omega的手，即使是非洲这里的天气也让这个孕期omega的手有些发凉，冷锋却是一脸平静的抽出手，语气平淡。

　　“不会让你的孩子出事的。”

　　雅典娜察觉不对及时的扯着冷锋往回走，蟑螂和幽灵自觉吃了对方一顿就要承这个人情，老爹懊恼的铝了一把头发看着站在雅典娜身侧身量却差不了多少的男omega，老猫笑着往前走了几步。

　　“你以为小狼崽是这么轻易就能驯服的？”

　　“省省吧，他还爱着那个女alpha呢，可惜你不能伤害她，因为我会约束你的。”

　　老猫的语气带着一种幸灾乐祸的愉悦，老爹却因为老猫把他那个军事资源公司的资源与他共享而所有的权利都与老猫共享一半的原因不能对他下手，于是他重复了不久前老猫的动作，他狠狠地把帽子摔到地上，愤恨的走了。

　　天黑了，冷锋准备睡了，床下的小狼崽主动卧倒狼窝里打了个哈欠，门突然的被推开，一股浓重的酒味让冷锋先是有些难受的皱了皱眉，又放松了下来。

　　是茅台的味道，她找到了？

　　可是那身影却明显的不是龙小云，高大的男性站在门口，他的眼睛如鹰隼般锐利又含着不清醒朦胧，喝醉的老爹一步步的往冷锋的床边走，门打开着耶没有关上，冷锋缩起肩膀，往后坐了坐，他有点庆幸芬里厄的窝不靠门，不然那怂包狼可能会被吓哭。

　　“冷。”

　　老爹在叫他，并且压在了他身上，松垮的睡衣被老爹拉开，赤裸着暴露在对方面前，冷锋大约想到接下来可能会发生什么，但是他想，或许不会有那么的过分，他额前溢出点汗，却被更加用力的按在床上，老爹的手揉按着冷锋的腹部，这里的位置从坚硬的腹肌变得柔软，然后又变成另一种的坚硬，冷锋的手被老爹用手铐铐起拴在床头，冷锋动不了了，脚上的脚链被再次拴上，冷锋眼眶通红，老爹过分的把他床头那瓶聊以慰藉只用来思念龙小云的茅台酒瓶塞进了他的穴里，茅台辛辣酒液倒灌进冷锋的穴里，尖锐的刺痛感让他浑身发颤，而老爹仿佛十分满意他的反应，冷锋闻见刺鼻的玫瑰花香，也闻见浓郁的茅台气息，他红着眼眶有些无奈的抬起手捂住眼睛，那茅台又被往里送了一点，直到那实在进不去的位置了，老爹才停手，可是怀着孩子的冷锋被扛着腿，茅台酒完全的灌进了冷锋的雌穴里头，一点点的流进他的体内，冷锋开始有些醉了，老爹喝了酒，想找他麻烦。

　　冷锋躺在床上这么想着，茅台酒瓶被拔出来，雌穴里还慢吞吞的溢出一点没法吸收干净的酒，冷锋想起雅典娜说过孕期喝酒孩子会掉这种话，他闭上眼睛，想着，掉就掉吧，青年的眼睛泛着水光，通红着的难受，炽热的性器挤入同样炽热的雌穴，柔软的、湿润的、紧夹着他的雌穴，冷锋甚至无比放松的抬起手去搂住男人脖颈，穴肉不断的痉挛着，喝醉酒的冷锋一声不吭，却又无比乖顺，柔软的穴道按摩着男性的玩意儿，冷锋捂着腹部，喘息呻吟着，也承受着男人的性器。

　　但是老爹知道冷锋这不是为他，是那茅台的味道。

　　老爹俯下身啃咬着那已经逐渐开始涨奶的乳首，他啃咬着那地方，又揉弄按捏着，冷锋红着眼眶，老爹抬起头看着沉溺于性爱中的冷锋，性器抵着男孩因为孕育孩子儿封闭的生殖腔口，而omega却颤抖着抬起头看着他，看上去柔弱又可怜。

　　“冷，凭什么。”

　　冷锋不知道老爹在问什么，老爹也不知道自己想问什么，冷锋一味地耽享于“龙队”给予的爱意，缺到快要结束时才猛然发觉，隐藏在浓烈茅台气息中的玫瑰花。

　冷锋突然剧烈的挣扎起来，却被手铐铐住甚至勒出痕迹，老爹察觉到冷锋的反抗，掐住青年已经粗了不少的腰狠狠地操弄起来，乳头溢出的奶水被老爹一气儿全都吸了个干净，老爹狠狠地拍了冷锋的屁股，冷锋突然睁开眼睛，那双眼睛里满是怨怼与愤怒，老爹于是附身，亲吻冷锋的眼睛，那双没有他的眼睛。

　　“冷，为什么不能是我。”

　　老爹的手大而有力，揉捏着冷锋的臀部完全不考虑冷锋的感受，喝醉酒的alpha无比用力的操干着属于他的omega，而冷锋却咬着下唇直至出血了也没有发出一点声音。

　　然后冷锋彻底昏睡了过去。

　　浓稠的精液弄脏青年的下体，老爹虔诚的舔净青年胸口的乳液，双眼没法聚焦却任然认真的的瞧望着他爱的omega。

　　“冷，晚安，我爱你。”

　　而冷锋却睡着，在梦中与他爱的茅台味儿见了面。

　　

　　龙小云勾划了第五个月零十日的笔记，冷锋代替她被雇佣兵掳走已经有这么久了，她拿出冷锋的照片，坐在桌前，她眼中是无限温柔，照片中的冷锋抱着一只狼崽子，肚子微微隆起的弧度让龙小云清楚发生了什么，她吻了吻照片上的冷锋，眉眼间尽是对照片上的人藏不住的爱意。

　　而照片上的青年低着头，眼中也是惊喜万分的模样，龙小云抚摸冷锋的脸，垂着眼注视着她的omega，又一次的亲吻照片上的冷锋，仿佛在亲吻冷锋本人一般。

　　“我会找到你的，等我。”

　　

　　


End file.
